Sungguhkah?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Curhatan Author dengan menggunakan Harmony bagian ke3, sekuel dari Antara Baik dan Bodoh, Trikuel dari Bukan SiapaSiapa. Hermione semakin risih dengan kemesraan Harry dan Ginny.


Curhatan Fei dalam bentuk Harmony bagian ketiga!

**.**

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Hermione Granger, dan hei, aku sedang bingung sekarang. Ingat ceritaku tentang hubungan Harry dan Ginny? "Permasalahan" itu masih terngiang dalam benakku. Tidak ada yang salah sih dengan hubungan mereka, malah sepertinya kian hari mereka makin mesra.

Lalu kenapa aku masih memikirkan tentang mereka? Jawabannya tetap sama, aku masih belum merestui hubungan mereka. Ya, walaupun aku tahu aku hanya teman se-genk-nya Harry sejak kelas satu. Sampai detik ini mereka tidak tahu tentang apa yang kurasakan –tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang ini.

Setiap hari sewaktu istirahat, Harry akan selalu datang menghampiri Ginny. Pagi-pagi dia aula, semua orang bisa melihat Harry akan duduk dengan genk Ginny –padahal selama ini Harry selalu duduk denganku dan Ron. Hampir setiap hari aku bisa melihat Ginny sesekali menyuapi Harry makan. Sepertinya Harry ingin mencoba makanan yang sedang dimakan Ginny, tetapi minta disuapi juga. Sungguh, itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat memuakkan.

Aku tidak cemburu kok. Aku tidak iri saat melihat Harry dan Ginny bermesraan. Yang kurasakan hanya perasaan kesal, dan mungkin terganggu juga. Seharusnya di sekolah ini bukan hanya aku saja yang kesal. Maksudku, sekolah adalah tempat untuk belajar, kan? Kalau pun mereka ingin bermesraan, mereka bisa melakukannya di ruang rekreasi atau di luar sekolah.

Entah kenapa konsentrasiku saat belajar langsung buyar saat ada mereka berdua. Mereka selalu mengusik perhatianku –mengganggu perhatianku. Bukan cuma aku sepertinya yang merasa terganggu, beberapa anak Ravenclaw sependapat denganku.

Harry dan Ginny seperti sedang memamerkan kemesraan mereka di hadapan orang-orang. aku kurang suka itu. tidak bisakah mereka bersikap "normal" saja seperti misalnya saat (almarhum) Cedric dengan Cho dulu? Atau saat Harry masih kencan dengan Cho?

Ah, ya, Cho. Pacar pertama sekaligus cinta pertama Harry. Setidak sukanya aku kepada Cho, sepertinya aku masih lebih memilih hubungan Harry dengan Cho, daripada dengan Ginny. Entah kenapa.

Hari ini, lagi-lagi aku mendapat tatapan sinis yang cukup tajam dari adik Ron itu. aku tidak tahu apa salahku. Seingatku tadi di kelas Mantra aku hanya menitipkan surat izin untuk Profesor McGonagall pada Harry. Besok aku tidak bisa ikut pelajaran seharian karena harus pulang ke rumahku –ibuku sakit dan aku ingin merawatnya. Sialnya, hari ini Profesor McGonagall sedang tidak ada di Hogwarts. Jadi ya sudah, aku menitipkan surat izinku pada sahabat yang paling kupercaya, Harry. Saat kelas mantra selesai, kami semua langsung keluar dari ruangan kelas dan berjalan menuju aula untuk makan siang. Kulihat Harry langsung mendatangi Ginny yang sudah menunggunya di depan kelas Mantra. Aku menghampiri Harry, untuk mengingatkan dia soal surat izinku, jangan sampai suratnya hilang atau lupa dibawa. Ternyata benar juga, dia lupa memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tasnya sehingga ia berlari masuk lagi ke dalam kelas untuk mencari suratku. Tinggallah aku di luar bersama dengan Ginny sembari menunggu si Sang Terpilih mengambil surat izinku. Aku tidak menatap Ginny –aku memang tidak suka menatap orang lain, aku melihat menerawang koridor. Pandanganku kosong sih sebenarnya, soalnya memang tidak ada yang mau aku lihat. Tetapi aku bisa merasakan mata Ginny menatapku penuh rasa curiga. Aku tidak mengerti arti tatapannya, tetapi tatapannya itu seakan mengatakan "Kenapa kau masih saja dekat dengan pacarku?" atau "Jangan pernah berhubungan dengan Harry lagi." dan semacamnya. Untunglah tidak lama kemudian Harry sudah berjalan keluar sambil memasukkan suratku dalam tasnya. Lega karena surat itu tidak hilang, aku memutuskan untuk jalan duluan ke aula.

Malamnya, Profesor Dumbledore ingin berpidato di depan aula. Kursi-kursi sudah diatur agar pandangan kamu semua bisa ke arah depan –menuju Profesor Dumbledore. Aku duduk dengan Ron, Neville, dan Luna. Ya, tempat duduknya bebas, tidak mesti duduk sesuai asrama atau tingkat kelas. Aku mencari Harry (aku menyisakkan satu tempat untuknya di sampingku dan Ron), tetapi aku menemukannya sudah duduk di sebelah Ginny di baris belakang. Dengan segera aku melihat ke depan lagi, terlalu muak untuk melihat ke belakang.

Pidato Profesor Dumbledore si kepala sekolah sebenarnya kurang lebih sama saja dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Intinya beliau hanya ingin bilang kalau kami harus waspada dan berhati-hati, bla bla bla… Kemudian beliau menegur Malfoy yang ternyata hampir ketiduran di barisan paling belakang. Kami semua tertawa sambil melihat ke arah Malfoy, yang ada di _belakang_. Aku pun melihat ke Malfoy juga, dengan kata lain pandangan mataku harus melewati pemandangan Harry dan Ginny. Kulihat keduanya tidak terusik dengan tawa orang-orang disekitarnya, mereka masih saja bermesraan. Aku bisa melihat tangan Harry menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya, lalu membisikkan kata-kata di telinga gadis itu yang membuat gadis tertawa geli. Kemudian aku lihat tangan Harry yang satunya mengambil helai-helai rambut merah Ginny yang ada di pipi gadis itu dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Lalu…_mereka berciuman_…

Aku langsung membuang mukaku dari pandangan yang amat sangat menyebalkan itu. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa hatiku begitu risih melihat mereka. Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mungkin cemburu, kan? Ini gila, _absurd_, alias tidak masuk akal.

Hari-hari berikutnya aku dengan sangat berusaha menepis bayangan Harry dan Ginny dalam pikiranku. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan semakin sering ke perpustakaan, belajar lebih giat, dan jarang keluar dari kamarku. Mungkin Ron dan teman-temanku yang lainnya bingung akan sikapku yang makin hari makin menyendiri ini. Tetapi biarlah, kalau tidak seperti ini aku yakin aku akan terus-terusan memikirkan kedua insan bodoh itu.

Hal ini berlanjut sampai suatu ketika malamnya aku sedang belajar gila-gilaan untuk ulangan Aritmatika dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam besok. Aku baru bisa tiduran di tempat tidurku pukul 1 dini hari lalu sudah beranjak meninggalkan kasur saat pukul 4 pagi. Aku hanya tidur sekitar 3 jam, kemudian belajar lagi. setelah aku menyelesaikan kedua ulangan itu siang harinya, aku tumbang seketika. _Di kamar mandi_.

Ketika tersadar, aku sudah ada di ruang kesehatan ditemani Madam Pomfrey dan Profesor McGonagall. Mereka menanyakan penyebab aku pingsan di kamar mandi. Ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup aku tidak menyadarkan diri seperti itu. aku menjawab pertanyaan kedua wanita di sampingku ini kalau aku mungkin terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini karena sibuk belajar. Pada akhirnya Madam Pomfrey bilang kalau aku pasti terkena anemia. Sial.

"Untung saja tadi ada Miss Robins, dia yang menahan tubuhmu agar kepalamu tidak terbentur," kata Profesor McGonagall. Oh, baiklah, berarti nanti setelah ini aku harus menghampiri Demelza dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Miss Robins tadi juga yang meminta beberapa anak laki-laki yang ada di luar untuk membantu membawamu ke ruangan ini. Potter dengan sigap langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menggendongmu seorang diri, membawamu kemari. Cemas sekali si Potter itu. Dan dia kuat sekali menggendongmu sendirian, tidak dibantu siapa-siapa…" jelas Madam Pomfrey.

Tunggu dulu… Potter? Maksudnya Harry? Harry Potter yang itu? Yang pacarnya Ginny, adik Ron? Harry yang menggendongku sendirian dengan wajah yang cemas?

Baiklah, berarti aku harus tetap berterimakasih kepada Demelza. Karena kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau aku tidak sadarkan diri disana. Lalu setelahnya aku harus mendatangi Harry. Aku harus berterimakasih kepadanya. Bukan, bukan hanya karena ia telah menolongku. Tetapi juga karena ia masih peduli padaku.

Tapi…sungguhkah baginya aku hanya seorang teman dekatnya…?

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Curcol dengan menggunakan pairing Harmony bagian ketiga sudah selesai :)  
Ng, kayaknya ini yang paling panjang dari 3 seri Harmony ya? Maklum deh, Fei galaunya masih parah, masih berkelanjutan :(


End file.
